closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tollin/Robbins Productions
Logo descriptions by ''WizardDuck and Shadeed A. Kelly'' Logo Pictures by Eric S. '''Tollin/Robbins Productions (1994-2012) Nicknames: "TRP", "The Camouflaged Letters", "The Smallville Logo", "Do You Know the Logo Is Seen at the End of Smallville?" Logo: On a black background, we see the brown-camouflage colored letters "TRP" unfolding. The text "Tollin/Robbins Productions" reveals itself below. The first letter of each word matches the "TRP" logo. FX/SFX: The unfolding letters. On Arli$$, it's a still logo. Music/Sounds: Originally, it was a line/humorous from a character from the Tollin/Robbins Productions (now Tollin Productions) preceding show on Nickelodeon being heard, much like King of the Hill: *''All That - Seasons 1-5'': (Kenan Thompson as Mavis) "Hey Clavis! Wake up! The Show is over. (Kel Mitchell as Clavis) Oh yeah, kick it!" *''Kenan & Kel'': (Kenan Rockmore, played by Kenan Thompson) "WHYYYYYYYYY??!!!!" *''Cousin Skeeter'': (Skeeter, played by Bill Bellamy) I'm okay! I'm oh-kay! *''The Amanda Show'' (Penelope Taynt, played by Amanda Bynes) Amanda Please! *On/in some 2001-2002 episodes of season 1 of Smallville and some 2002 episodes of season 2 of Smallville, it was completely silent like it was on/in the last episode of season 5 of All That, season 6 of All That and 2001 episodes of All That. Starting in 2002, the music was a Roland D-50 "pluck" followed by a Roland D-50 violin stinger. *''All That - Seasons 9-10': (Kenan as Someone) "GOOD BURGER!" *Sometimes, it's the ending of the show's theme song, like in ''The Bronx Is Burning and Cousin Skeeter. Availability: Common. The 2002 version appears on Smallville on The CW and syndication and One Tree Hill on SOAPNet, and on What I Like About You on Teen Nick. The older versions are currently seen on Kenan & Kel, The Amanda Show, and All That ''as part of The 90's are All That on Teen Nick, and It will probably be intact on ''Cousin Skeeter if it gets reran in the future. The silent version appears on the first season of Smallville on its VHS and DVDs. This logo also appeared on Arli$$. Scare Factor: Depends on the end theme: *Low for the original version. The character saying his/her line shouldn't be too frightening. Other than that, it's funny. *None for the 1999-2002 version. The lack of music doesn't present much of a scare. *Low for the 2002-2012 version. The music sounds somewhat creepy. Marquee/Tollin/Robbins (1998-2003) Nicknames: "MTR", "MTR Zoom-out" Logo: Against a black background, wee see three letters: "M" (in silver) above and "T", and "R" (both in blue) below all in the same font as the TRP logo zooming-out slowly and places itself in the center. Then, "arquee", "ollin /", and "obbins" in the same respective color as its respective letters appear. FX/SFX: The zoom-out letters. Music/Sounds: Silent, soundbites/sound effects from Scrubs/Scrubs sounds or the end theme plays. Availability: Extinct. It appeared on some (if not all) final season episodes of The Amanda Show, as well as Cousin Skeeter, Scrubs (that's a Nickelodeon television special) and later seasons of All That ''and ''Arli$$. Can also be seen on Hype on AOL's In2TV followed by the 2000 WB Television logo and if gets reran in the future. Scare Factor: None, but it can get boring and annoying. Tollin Productions (2012-2013) TBA Category:Logos